


legally mine

by knnw_a



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Forced Marriage, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Possessive Behavior, Robot in love, he tried
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knnw_a/pseuds/knnw_a
Summary: a little drabble, Chase managed to make charlie firm some documents
Relationships: Charlie Burns/Chase
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	legally mine

**Author's Note:**

> no se porque escribí eso en inglés ajsbsksj son las 3 am - no sé escribir fanfics, lo intenté-

ahora que estamos aquí necesito que firmes aquí, aquí y aquí, ...... perfecto,

  
a-HAH-ha-ha

ESTO ES ... Maravilloso, explendido "" ,,

\- "mnh chase, me podrías desatar ya por favor, no me voy a ir a ningún lado, ya firmé",-

"oh chief, lo lamento, quiero decir, Charlie mi querido esposo, es tu castigo por haber sido infiel, pero no te preocupes, todo está bien, solo es momentáneo, en cuanto empiece la ceremonia, te voy a desatar ,,, ahora necesito entregar estos importantes y hermosos papeles, me temo que te dejare solo unos momentos, puedo confiar que te quedarás aquí? prometo no demorarme, Honey "-

\- ah .. claro -" ....

\- "explendido, está boda será perfecta, y me encargué exclusivamente de que así sea",

\- "por favor dime qué no mataste a quarry",

\- "matar?

\- oH no, por supuesto que no, eso es ilegal, solo me encargué de que no estorbe hoy - todo bajo reglamento, lo juro querido, ah, qué se me hace tarde, regresaré en no más de una hora ", 

con ambas manos tomó la cara de charlie plantando un beso suave pero corto, para luego cerrar la puerta dejando a Charlie en la habitación solo ,,

  
"mnhh ..- vaya situación heh, ..., infiel .. nunca hice nada parecido, ni siquiera éramos algo, al menos Chase se ve feliz, y alegre ... aveces es un misterio -" ... mirando a el sofá del fondo de la habitación intenta llegar a el.

\- después de una hora tal y como Chase lo mencionó, se escuchó un "ya llegué,!"

reposando suavemente en la habitación yacía charlie durmiendo en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, - "

oh charlie ... aquí, ven, ya es casi hora, cariño, despierta "

\- "¿eh Chase? -"

Chase con una rodilla en piso desataba a Charlie, mientras él, solo miraba con esa expresión suave tan característica y propia de él,

\- "hh Charlie no me mires así, por favor" poniendo su cara en el abdomen del otro, Charlie puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de neumáticos con delicadeza, mientras chase abrazaba la espalda de Charlie- "no es fácil, realmente te amo , Jefe. ..... "

\- "... lo sé"

\- "tú no lo haces de la misma forma que yo,"  
\- "...."  
\- "pero prometo hacerte feliz",

\- lo sé "

chase empieza a apretar un poco las prendas y estrujar a Charlie no lo suficiente para lastimarlo, pero suficiente como para Charlie le intentará calmar,

\- "chief -.... realmente te amo, quiero y deseo estar contigo, déjame amarte hasta la eternidad, es una promesa, no pienso dejarte, yo-  
-esta bien, calma, calma, ya acepté está bien, no voy a cambiar lo que firmé, ya está hecho. y también fue mi decisión aceptar, de todos modos si te creo, eres un gran compañero,

\- "compañero"

... puedes llamarme marido o esposa, si así lo desea, Charlie, pero por favor te lo ruego dimelo, al menos amante, ..dímelo ....

mientras decía esto, Chase apretaba un poco más las prendas y a charlie-

  
\- "Chase ,," "por favor me estás lastimando ..."

  
chase sorprendido, y aterrado de su propia fuerza suelta de golpe la ropa tirandose hacia atrás, mirando sus manos que tocaron ese cuerpo tan frágil,

llevandolas hacia su propia cara sollozando "yo .... lo siento, soy un monstruo",

.. Charlie toma esas manos de metal suavemente, mirándose ambos, Charlie comenta, "no lo eres, eres alguien maravilloso y fantástico, con un corazón de oro, bueno spark", charlie suelta una sonrisa corrigiendo eso último,

"por qué?"

"por qué este humano es tan amable con él, y lo sigue siendo incluso después de que él prácticamente lo obligó a estar aquí"

"avalanzandose lenta pero salvajemente en busca de su cara y cuello, pensando para si mismo"

"tan amable"

"tan cálido",

"tan suave"

"no me importa que tenga una piel blanda",

"no me importa que no pueda transformarse"

"no me importa que no sea de mi propia especie"

"mientras chase lamia y devoraba el cuello de Charlie a besos y mordisqueos suaves, escuchaba a Charlie quejarse a lo bajo, amaba escucharlo, gemir, hablar todo lo hiciera este mortal humano era tan excitante.

sus ojos estaban extasiados, hasta que Charlie comenta que ya estan por comenzar su ceremonia, su "gran ceremonia",

chase no se lo tomó a negación, el añoraba el momento en esa costumbre humana de vivir por siempre con su amado.

su mandíbula con sus afilados colmillos lentamente se alejaron de la zona de jugueteo, notando un pequeño rojizo, mirándolo con orgullo,

"claro, querido, casi lo olvido, mis disculpas".

a Charlie le llamaba la atención esos cambios tan repentinos de Chase, de pasar a ser tan serio sin mostrar emociones a estar tan vivo y llenas de ellas cuando estaba con él, solo él, no lo admitiría, pero le gustaba de alguna forma.

.


End file.
